Unohana's Birthday
by Retsu Ukitake
Summary: It's 21st April, and it's Captain Mom, Unohana's birthday! She simply forgot about it, but someone remembers it. Someone, and it's her long-time crush, Ukitake! Will Unohana know that Ukitake also have a crush on her? Short UkiUno Oneshot! Review, Favorite and Follow if you love it. w


Unohana's Birthday. Hope you like it... =w=

* * *

Unohana put her captains robe on, fixed her hair into a braid that started from the front, grabbed whatever else she was going to need today and headed out the door. About to call out to her lieutenant,Isane, Unohana stopped herself midway seeing as there was no one there. That's odd...Isane was always there to greet her. Never being alone Unohana looks both ways and waited for a while to see if Isane was just late. When that wasn't the case she decided to move on towards the infirmary room where she spent most of her time.

She entered into a room where you saw nurses calmly going form patient to patient. She thought that was odd as to seeing some of the patients were horribly wounded. Not that she minded it being calm but it was never like this. Just as she was about to work on a patient she was stopped by one of the head nurses.

"That's not necessary, Captain Unohana. We have everything under control. We won't be needing you today." The nurse said not never giving Unohana a single glance.

"Are you sure? There are quite a lot of people injured."

"Yes. Just take the day off. We have everything taken care of. No need to worry."

"Well...I...I guess I could catch up on some paper work."

"Perfect! You do that." The nurse said leading Unohana towards the door.

Well...now what was she suppose to do? Her whole day was being in that place working on people and now she was being kicked out for the day? Now she really didn't have a choice but to finish up the paper work. Before even taking two steps someone stopped her.

"Captain Unohana! What are you doing out here? Aren't you suppose to be in there, helping?" Rangiku asked.

"I was suppose to but they have it all taken care of, they said." Unohana responded.

"So then you are free?"

"Yes. I suppose I am now."

"Great! You can have me shop for a new dress in the world of the living!" Not having any chance to protest, Rangiku pulled Unohana along. They entered the world of the living to be greeted by Isane. Isane explained she was not there to accompany her this morning.

The whole day the three girls went looking for dresses even though Unohana didn't ask to look for a dress and Isane just followed Unohana where ever she went. After a while the Unohana and Isane began to enjoy themselves. Rangiku wore a red dress while Unohana wore black one and Isane a white one. It wasn't everyday that they went out. But it all ended when Isane received a phone call telling them that Unohana was needed.

"Captain...It's about Ukitake...He's not looking good. They need you."

Unohana's heart stopped for just a moment. Was Ukitake hurt? Was he getting sick again? That man was always getting himself into situations that will affect his health. She worried about him a lot. Not because they were both captains but the fact that Unohana really like ukitake and wanted him to be safe for her. "Come on, Isane we need to leave."

Unohana hurried towards the room where Isane said Ukitake was going to be in. As she hurried she didn't know that Rangiku and Isane were not following behind her anymore. She pushed open the door to only be greeted by darkness. She didn't get it...why was it dark? Was it the wrong room? Where was Ukitake? Did they-

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!" Voices yelled as the lights magically turned on. She stood there motionless, staring at all the people who were here to celebrate a birthday that she honestly forgot about. She looked all other the room for the man who she worried about so much only to be tapped on the shoulder and there he was, holding a cake for her with a candle. She smiled, taking hold of the cake and relieved that he was ok. "Who did this?"

"I did."

"You did? But-"

"You deserved something for all your hard work. This was the perfect way to tell you thanks for all of us here." The crowd cheered in agreement as Unohana blushed at the heart warmign gesture.

"No one has ever done this for me. Thank you, Ukitake." She hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Shocked by what she did he looked at her.

"I'm sorry it's something I see in the wor-" Ukitake stopped her with a kiss on the lips. Not a weak one that had no feeling but he gave her a passionate kiss that lasted for quite a while and Unohana replied it hungrily. In the background you heard people here and there announcing that it was finally time that they let out their true feelings. Hearing that Ukitake and Unohana blushed, looking away from each other but never letting each other leave their embrace.

"Shall we go celebrate your birthday, Unohana?" Ukitake took a hold of her hand.

"Yes." She smiled.

From that moment on Ukitake and Unohana were always seen together, holding hands and smiling like two birds in love. Sometimes you will see Ukitake carrying Unohana bridal style.

* * *

**Yatta~~~! That's it, minna-san! Actually, this story is not mine. Someone wrote it for me! I edited it a bit. Credits to her~ =w=**


End file.
